


The First Shift

by Gears112



Series: Drew World [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Beginnings, Drew World AU, Ink Kidnapping, hiding in the shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: New cast members arrive at work to Drew World, Joey Drew's newest expansion of his ideas, unaware of the dark deeds behind the scenes...





	The First Shift

...

“This is stupid.”

“Well, at least Mr. Drew was nice enough to hire us while the tattoo parlour’s being rebuilt.”

“This is still stupid.”   


“I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth Nancy,” The woman glared at Dave as she gestured to the homely looking black dress, clearly not cut for a young woman.   


“You’re not the one in this fucking ugly dress.” Joshua rolled his eyes as he adjusted the bowtie and rolled up the oversized security uniform Joey had given him. He was the only one as security, probably because of Sammy, who did not like the fact the he was dating his music intern, while Nancy was wearing the female ‘Cast Members’ uniform, a black dress similar to Alice Angel’s outfit, with Dave and Chris wearing the male uniform of a black dress shirt and white overalls. “And besides, considering the track record with Lawrences and Angels....you’d think Drew would be a tad more considerate.” Chris rolled his eyes.   


“Well, you know Campbell’s off in Hollywood probably blow-”   


“Ah! There you guys are!” The man who hired them, Joey Drew, sang as he came over, moving far quicker than the adults were expecting. “I am delighted to hear that you took my offer! And the uniforms are good fits! Wonderful~!” There was some varying level of smiling as Joey led them towards the inside of the park. “Now, Ms. Lawrence, I will have you shadow Ms. Bell for most of the day; you’ll be helping make sure Alice is doing alright throughout the day,” Nancy nodded, trying to hide her grimace at the mention of the female angel. “Mr. Sing-Ten, and Mr. Charles, I’ll have you two help Shawn and Boris with maintaining the park, and Mr. Foster,” Joshua couldn’t help but flinch at the almost manic glee in Joey’s voice as the old man turned to him. “You have the wonderful opportunity of Park Night Security~!” Joshua stopped in his tracks.   


“Night Security?” Joey nodded, like an excited child.   


“Oh yes, I figure that a man as charming and focused as you could easily handle what the closing and night shift has to do.” Joey said before gesturing to one of the store fronts. “And here’s Devil’s Delights, our sweetshop, and where you can find Shawn and Boris if they’re not out and about.” Joey led them in, the smell of dark chocolate, sugar, and other sweet smells wavering throughout the small shop, where they spotted the wolf at the counter eagerly eyeing the fudge brownies that the assistant was placing into the glass counter. Joey merely chuckled as the wolf made a pathetic whimper,earning a sigh from the assistant as the tattoo artists stared at what appeared to be a living breathing toon.

“Do I really want to ask about  _ that _ ?” Nancy asked quietly and Joey chuckled.

“Probably not dear, wouldn’t want to ruin the magic after all~”   
.

* * *

.

_ Later that Night _   


“Ok, ok, ok..” Joshua mumbled to himself as he walked through the Toon Maze, shoes and socks in one hand and a flashlight in the other. “Just gotta check every corner to make sure there’s nobody else here, then radio Mr. Cohen, and then head to the security office and then watch cameras for a few hours….” He sighed and looked down one of the dead ends before following the pathway to exit the maze. He got out of the maze and grabbed one of the Bendy-themed towels and wiped his feet free of ink before radioing the finance director that the maze was clear.   


“Wonderful to hear, Mr. Foster. Go ahead and make your way to the security office.”   


“Copy that.” Joshua replied before finishing up getting his shoes on before he heard pitter patter-like sound from outside the maze. “What the…?” He raised his eyebrow before making his way outside. He flashed his flashlight left and right to see what the sound was. He saw nothing and sighed before shaking his head, chiding himself for being so easily spooked. “I better get to the office…” He quickened his pace to the office, especially as he heard someone giggling manically. He made it to the office and quickly opened it. “Mr. Drew! I’m here…” He stepped in, noticing that aside from the lights emitting from the computer screens, there was very little light.   


“Wonderful Mr. Foster...wonderful..” Nervously, Joshua shone the flashlight around the room, finding no sight of the owner before his flashlight stopped on an inky humanoid-looking creature with Bendy’s signature grin glaring down on him. “You are far more worthy than the last FaIluRe… ” The creature seemed to say with Joey’s voice. Joshua was speechless as the creature chuckled. “ **_I kNoW of yOuR reLATiOnSHip wIth mY friend hENRY, AnD I kNOw he wIlL rEtURn IF he hAs the pROPer MOtiVAtIoN…._ ** ” Joshua made a startled gasp before a blunt force hit him upside the head, knocking him out, collapsing into the ink pooling in the room. The creature chuckled darkly as he picked up the young man. “ **_EveN iF thE trAItor dOeSn’T rEtUrN, yOU’ll mAKe a fINe sUBjeCT my bOy…a PERfECt way to HaRNess the gIFt of tHE CREaTOrs..._ ** ”


End file.
